runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Mason Ward
A Hero is Born. After the DNA altering chemical was released, Mason Ward went on a quest to help and possibly protect all super humans, and protect them from once brilliant Dr. Dylan Rex. On his first encounter, he met a young girl named Viola Tessa Alfredson, who possed telekinetic abilities, and aura vision. Mason had a hard time concinving her parents to let him take care of her. Soon this changed, because the now dangerous Dylan Rex attacked. With a combination of Viola's telekinetic abilities, and Mason's fighting skills, they defeated the threat. Her parents let him take her, as long as they maintained contact. Mason agreed to this, and continued his quest, finding another quest within his quest. Character History. 'Chapter 1' Mason worked as a lab assistant and a nurse. Mason appeared as a hopeless dreamer to his family, who he believed that he had a greater place in life, than saving one life at a time. Mason soon found out he was an evolved human, with empathetic mimicry, allowing him to absorb others abilities. On the subway, time paused and Mason is warned by a japanese man to "Save the cheerleader, save the world". ''Mason sucessfully saves the cheerleaderfrom Sylar's hands, gaining regenerative healing from her. In this, his best friend Ace Drechsel was left to care for Viola, who later gave back to her parents. Mason later fights Sylar, getting hit in the head by a glass shard. This disabled him because Sylar hit his weakness. He is later revived by Claire Nicholas, and continues his quest to stop the explosion in Varrock. At Varrock plaza, he unknowingly absorbs Ted's induced radioactivity, he struggles to control it but is sucessful. Later, Mason and Sylar have their "last" fight. They trade blows and Sylar is "killed" by Hiro. Mason glows brightly, close to blowing up. He is taken in to the air by his brother Nathan, where he blows in to the heavens safely. 'Chapter 2' ' Mason tries to play super hero a couple times, successfully disarming a robber wielding an AK-47. Later, he easily fended off a werewolf pack with the help of Skull. Mason later finds the newly built Rexcorp, and decides to make a plan involving a couple of his friends, to take the seemingly evil company. Mason,Skull, Ace, and Derek sucessfuly found out Rexcorp's plans, and found several power serums. Later, Mason meets with his mother, Angela Ward. They discuss the situation, and Mason learns that she is siding with Nathan. Mason is angered, but his mother reveals that a flight carrying supers and mutants is leaving from Falador to a facility, she leaves then. Mason and Claire come across Aglovales HQ, which are is being attacked by Nathan's forces. Mason in the fight inherits Skulls super speed, and is able to blitz several of the troops right away. Then he recieved a letter from Powerheart, like Skull, Nikki, and several others did. He felt other things were more important and chose not to go. Then he confronted Sylar... or the other way around. Sylar revealed that he was his brother, and Mason angrily fought him. Sylar didn't fight back, and they ended from Varrock, to the woods near Falador. In this battle, through Mason's hate, he absorbed Sylar intuitive aptitude. Later, Mason met with Lewis and Skull. They planned the attack when suddenly his intuitive aptitude manifested, he almost killed Lewis. Then Lewis's probe tried to get to Mason's brain, but Mason forced it back at Lewis and tried to escape. He woke up from the trance and decided to leave in search to find Sylar. Mason met with Aglovale and Calder. They told him they couldn't make it and Mason absorbed Calder's water manipulation because of Calder's worrieness and nearvousness. Mason then got some prototype armor from Ace, that left behind when he moved out. He then met up with Lewis and Skull and began their siege on Nathan's base! '''Chapter 3 When Mason finally met his long thought dead father Arthur, his abilities were taken away, rendering him powerless. Mason escaped out of PowerHeart via Sylar, who flung him out of a window 7 floors. Claire helped him get away. Mason returned to PowerHeart later with some of Ace's equipment, he almost single handely took down PowerHeart, he almost killed Arthur but was stopped by Sylar who told him hes not a killer, he is, and Sylar killed Arthur and cleared Mason's path. Mason fought with Mohinder, and Knox and the firemanipulator chipped in. After the firemanipulator deafeated Mohinder, Nathan came in and shot the firemanipulator twice, making him spaz out with fire. The fire hit a power generator which exploded and sent it to the larger generator at the basement, exploding it. Mason quickly defeated Nathan again and as the fire almost consumed them, he injected himself with a powerserum and absorbed Nathan's flight and escaped as the building blew up. Later, Mason landed at Lily's place. He managed to uknowningly absorb her werewolf physiology and emotion manipulation. He gained enhance senses which stunned him, until he got use to them. He noticed he got enhanced strength and speed, but they weren't as strong as they use to be, as it seemed to Mason. Mason tried out his powers of werewolfism, and then thanked Lily for her nurture. When Mason reached Falador, one hour passed, and his two abilities faded away. Mason walked in to Katherine, annoying her. Mason absorbed her firemanipulation and his hands ignited in fire. Katherine was unfazed and resumed to finishing her tattoo. Mason walked into the Khronos, Sylar, Lewis, and Shanon fight. He didn't really see the three but Shanon who was giving the distinctive radioative glowing. Mason managed to calm her down... sorta, only reducing the radioactive blast somewhat. He was hit by it, and managed to cover his face with his arms, he has flung back about 20 meters and hit a tree, his suit had severe dents on it and metal torn off, revealing teared up fabrics Mason recovered from the blow and Shanon and him returned to the fight, Mason continued to fight Sylar but Sylar had the upper hand, after Sylar flee'd Mason helped Lewis retrieve his probe. When Shanon fainted at his feet Mason took her to his home in Varrock and let her stay there so she could heal herself. After this he investigated a mountain, he thought he saw Sylar flying on the news. He was indeed right and managed to save Erik and Skull from Sylars binding by absorbing his powers(and skulls powers). He went to to toe with Sylar and then Khronos arrived. Khronos fought off Skull and Erik while Sylar and Mason duked it out again. They destroyed the mountain. Later Mason met up with George, George needed help to reistablish the company as almost every one had abandoned it. Mason became George's new partner. While in Varrock George called Skull to check on how she was doing, she was in trouble, Sylar wanted her power.... finally. Mason managed to T K the car and land it at a good spot, Kripper and the two managed to "kill" Sylar. They took Sylar to level 5 and the body was telekinetically put back together. Sylar almost broke georges back and Mason told George to run. Mason once again absorbed Sylar's powers and specifically put telekinises on the suit. The two battled and Sylar caused an explosion in the building, as it fell apart the two broke through the main entrance's glass doors and Sylar stabbed Mason in the sweet spot with a medical knife. George got slightly hit with some debris and was knocked out. As the building collapsed he wrote Sylar on the wall Mason's limp body was leaning on with Mason's blood. Mason was saved by Skull and then left. Days later in the alien invasion Mason was augmented by Ace and a team of heroes including SKull, Mason, Ace, and Hiro helped Ardounges survivors by stopping time. Then with his absolute T K Mason located Dovox's fleet and damaged them so that they couldn't use their light speed. After that Mason told Skull to guard Varrock. Mason and the other two continued to help Ardounge. Days later Mason arrived at a restuarant(as a paramedic) and saw Viola's gruesome kill. He passed Vineman and absorbed his powers, he then set out to find Sylar thinking he killed the waitress. Later, after much practicing with his powers, he met up with Pk, and encountered Jesse. Mason used his time and space manipulation powers to teleport Jesse somewhere in the city by mistake, and set out to find him. Days later he met up with Ace and talked about forming a team to take down Dovox, after this Mason practiced some more and ecountered Skull, who was a perfect candidate as she had been on the ship before. Then he set up a meeting with all heroes and a second, involving a group picture. 'Chapter 4' Mason was seen fighting Arsenic by absorbing his poison manipulation, with the aid of Lewis. Then after witnessing the Iron Hornet terrorize civilians, he thought he would win easily, but came across 6 villains in total, not taking them seriously, he did not use his strong powers and ultimately lost, when he did realize they meant real trouble, he was either attacked or disoriented. In the battle he managed to support a building tilting to its side, showing telekinetic progress, but in the end, his suit was rusted and damaged serverly, left with only aura manipulation and thrown in to a Rexcorp cell. His powers were taken away(power replication), he was rescued by the A.S.H.E.D, and managed to inject himself with the Empathetic Mimicry serum, gaining his old ability. Days later, he stopped 3 gunmen without powers single handedly by using a metal chair, a wooden plank, and holding one hostage and distraction, proving himself someone to be reconed with, even without powers. He received his suit, and experimented with it, and heard screaming in a mall, and headed to the rescue, where he found a hidden Lewis, Skull, and a dead Jessica. Mason thought the Hidden Lewis was Sylar using shapeshifting and attacked, and was tased, but had no effect. They escape the mall, and he distrcated the cops, ensuring Krippers, Jessica, and Skulls escape. He later came back with William, erasing the innocents who witnessed the event. Later, after the rampage of Jesse and the 25 foot tall insectoid creature, he saved dozens of lives, and gained radioactivity inducement. After a month, he continued his superhero alter ego, and met Emily, where he revealed to her parents of superhumans, and was allowed to train her, during this, he recieved electricity manipulation from a patient at the hospital, and telekinises from Emily. He met with his brother, and left...then met with Hiro, teleporting off. 'Chapter 5' ' '''Mason continued to be as heroic as he could possibly be, venturing into Rexcorp's anti superhuman field. He ended up getting shot up, and Pk had to save him. Later, Mason was shot with experimental serums, which negated his empathetic mimicry and gave him a different version of Power Replication. Mason spent a while at the hospital, as he had also gotten shot(again), then Claire and George visited him. Mason and Claire held hands and Mason was able to absorb her regenerative healing and healed his wounds. Mason left the hospital, realizing he could only absorb 1 power at a time. Mason continued to absorbs others abilitie in order to help with his job. Then, Mason encountered Shift, and absorbed his ability. Then a giant monsterous worm attacked, and Mason sprung into action. Using his tactical side, he managed to teleport a car engine inside its belly, and after much teleporting and a major nose bleed, it blew up and the injured creature left, leaving a streak of blue blood behind it. Mason got a visit from Pk, showing the tape of Skull admitting her feelings toward Lewis, and Mason assumed Lewis was using his mental powers. Mason absorbed Pk's object manipulation. Mason then regained some of his abilities as the effects had worn off, and when the Battle of Varrock occured, he went in, clearing his way, and ended up helping the Infinity heroes by "sacrafising" himself, which caused him to dissapeares, and loose his memory. Mason was later found, at a shipyard, and was captured by Brutus. Brutus essentially changed him, in order to do his bidding. Mason robbed various banks, in order to get money for the criminal organazation. 'Chapter 5 Part 2' Mason was seen delivering a bag of money to a henchmen, and encountered a hidden Clyde. "Punk" was abusing a man, and Mason's inner self stepped in for a moment, and told the punk to leave the man alone. The man insisted that mason should come with him, as Mason doesn't know him. Mason declined, and ran, and so the chase began. 'Chapter 6' ' Because of his forgotten memory, for the past years Mason decided to go on a quest to find out who is he is, putting his work with Brutus to the side. Mason got an idea of who was as a person and sought to put and end to Brutus's crime spree. In the meantime he's also been residing in Edgeville, keeping a low profile. Current Power Chapters 4-6 Empathetic Mimicry Mason can absorb others powers through emotional connections. Since he is experienced with this power, the connections don't have to be too deep, and the abilities will come out like second nature once he gets use to his old power. Enhanced Hearing Obtained from Skull, Alice stated Skull's hearing is as good as a dog, allowing Mason to tune it in to hear whispers rooms away, cries for help around the city, the sound of a gun cocking nearby/knife being drawn etc. Regenerative Healing Obtained from Claire Nicholas, from a hug, this is probrably more emotional, since they had not seen each other, and he is her uncle. Mason is able to heal gun shots, stabs, broken bones, etc within minutes. However he has a "sweet spot" in the back of the head that if hit , negates his healing factor. Radioactivity Inducement Obtained from a kid trapped in rubble, he reunieted him with his parents, and through that emotional connection, absorbed the Radiation Manipulation. A bit different from his older radiation manipulation, he is immune to the effects of it, and absorbs it to an extended degree. Telekinesis Obtained from Emily, through training, he is at advanced level. Mason usually uses his hands to ensure max force or power with his T K. At his peak, Mason has been shown to hold up the side of a building momentarily. Electricity Manipulation Obtained from a patient at the hospital. Mason prefers to use this power as his secondary offensive attack, as it is versitile and powerful. Super Sonic Flight Obtained from his brother. He is able to fly in around at mach 2, and possibly more if assisted by his telekinesis. Time and Space Manipulation Obtained from Hiro. Mason is skilled enough to freeze time completely, at will. Mason can also slow down time, as well as teleport. Mason isn't as good as Hiro Nakamura, however. Super Hero Outfit Mason's superhero outfit or suit was made by Ace Drechsel. The hole suits color scheme is blue and white, most of the phitanium plates are colored blue and most of the fiberish/slightly unprotected spots are white. '''Mask or Helmet: '''The mask or helmet is a light weight flexible phitanium alloyed frame weaved in to tough fiber and force absorbant padding inside. For his eyes, there are two pieces connected together, it is colored black. In the helmet is a intercomm that blocks off signal, making it hard for others to track him, it allows him to call other people and communicate. '''Torso: '''At his pecs are two phitanium plates, the stomach are a couple of pieces so he could bend foward well, and when standing up, protects his stomach completely. His sides have thin semi flexible phitanium plates. On his shoulders are shoulder plates made out of phitanium. '''Back: Seperate plates covering his back. Arms: 'Seperate phitanium pieces that reach up to the hand, includes a slightly elongated elbow piece for digging in to the ground if falling(or can be used offensively). '''Hands: '''The outer hand is covered with a small plate. the palm center is covered with grip tape like substance, the outer fingers are covered with tiny phitanium plates. '''Legs: '''It has flexible and shock absorbant phitanium plates on knees, seperate plates on back legs like on calves(upper back leg as well), and shin plates. '''Feet: '''The feet are covered with a thin phitanium cover, underneath much fiber and other tough but comftarble materials. '''Inner Suit: '''The parts that are colored dark gold are made out of a mix of synthetic tampered spider silk and nano kevlar, it is very resiliant and strong, however it is not as strong as the phitanium plates. Mason's super hero suit allows him to take damage from those with super human strength, energy beam emissions, blunt force trauma, and is bullet resistant. '''Cape: '''The cape is made out of a light weight fabric and phitanium plates woven inside, it has nomex in it as well, making it fire resistance. Over that, it is covered with a slippery substance so foes can't grab on to his cape, it has a high resistance for those who can stick to walls(Ex:Spider-man). Since it has phitanium plates woven inside, it makes it bullet proof and have a high energy or plasma resistance, and has nomex, making it extra resistant to flames. The cape is built in with several tiny machines to allow it to expand to a length of 10 feet and hold it, allowing Mason to get a gliding effect . '''Utility Belt: '''The utility contains a first aid kit, several cloths(bandages), smoke grenades still equally effective, an extra communication system, an underwater breather, and several emp devices. This suit was nearly destoyed in the events of Chapter 5. It is uknown if Ace recreated it. This suit was destroyed at The Battle of Varrock and was later rebuilt in memory of his friend, and kept at Drech Resources in a special vault. Skills *'Skilled Fighter: 'Mason studied martial arts as a teen, and has been exposed to fighting while heroing, which have further improved his fighting ability. He has been shown to take on multiple opponents at once and hold his own. *'Skilled Strategist: 'Mason is capable of creating great strategies to situations on the spot. Such as using his surroundings and tools when he was powerless and against super human opponents. *'Expert Paramedic: 'Mason studied medicine and nursing while in college, and pursued a nursing career after, and later became a paramedic. He has saved dozens of lives on the job without the use of his powers. Equipment Although Mason relies on his powers more so than equipment, he still posseses some equipment just incase, most of them are either gifts from Ace or things Ace left behind when he moved out. '''Model 41 Pistol: '''It has 10 rounds and if out with it Mason carries 2-3 mags. '''Prototype Suit 2 Armor: '''A suit of armor that is even more thin than the actual stealth suit. It is invulnearble to pistol rounds and if an enemy touches it it shocks them. It covers most of his torso, arms and legs. It has a few gadgets in it, such as hidden laser guns. '''Stun Brass Knuckle: '''Only has the left stun brass knucle. '''Suit Gaunlet: '''Made out of titanium alloy, it packs a great punch. '''Smoke Grenades: '''Due to his chemistry knowledge(formerly working with Dylan), he can create smoke bombs. '''Suit 2.5: '''It is modeled after the stealth suit armor or suit 2. It has a slightly increased defence, it is completely bullet proof, it can handle superhuman falls, heights, explosions, etc. Only high caliber bullets can penetrate or strong blows. It has several gizmos attached to it though. Laser guns hidden in the gaunlets that can pop out in command, thrusters that give him a jump boost if needed, and taser brass knuckles. Besides all of this the suit allows him to absorb a maxium of 5 powers and sustain them for as long as Mason wants, and can release on command. It is similar to Mauro's harnessers. If damaged to much the powers will release and he can't use them. Its colored dark red and midnight bluish., it also has a yellow goldenish jewel or gem in the middle that glows brightly when a power is absorbed and when Mason reaches 5 powers in total. This armor was destroyed. '''suit 3: '''suit 3 or mark 3 is a more dangerous and offensive suit. It can store up to 5 powers, BUT it can absorb the powers of others, taking them away via touch, allowing a space of 5 powers in total. The powers absorbed can be turn on and off though, so if he has a dangerous power, he won't be affected by it what so ever. It has the same golden jewel, it is composed out of pure phitanium, making it very hard to brake. The suit iself is made out of a titanium alloy, laminated with phitanium and inside kevlar and padding. Instead of normal laser guns popping out, super lasers come out, and he has the same boot boost as the other suit. It is colored primarily black and red instead of dark red and dark blue. The where abouts of this suit are unknown. Former Powers *'Telekinises: Absorbed from Viola, and his main offensive power, he is at the basics of TK. He can bind people,enhance his strength and speed, levitate objects, choke people, maneuver grip, and TK ull or push. Mason is nearing advanced TK, due to the constant usage of this ability. Mason is now at advanced level *'Aura Vision': Absorbed from Viola, he can tell what kind of person you are, this ability can be used to see a target in the dark. *'Flight:' Absorbed from his brother Nathan, he can fly at super sonic speeds. *'Telepathy:' Absorbed from Matt he can read peoples mind, he can easily command large groups of people to do his bidding, due to his intuitive aptitude. *'Invisibility:' Can stay invisible, if he touches an object or person he can make them invisibile. *'induced radioactivity:' Absorbed from Ted, he can raise radioactive levels through his body to make it hazardous for any living thing. *'Enhanced Strength:' Absorbed from Nikki, he can lift 2 tons. *'Precogntion: '''Absorbed from the painter Issac, he usually expresses the future through paintings. *'Regenerative healing:' Healed from an atomic bomb within seconds. *Time and Space manipulation: With this ability, he can stop time, teleport, and slow down time. He prefers to slow down time because thats easier. His regenerative abilities are great enough to heal a hand, that was blown off completely. Due to his intuitive aptitude, he can stop time completetly within 3 seconds and he can easily slow down time. *'Terra kinises: Absorbed from a close encounter with Terry, he can control the earth, he prefers not to use this ability because he does not want to conjure it up to cause an earthquake, or ruin the ground. He only does small attacks with this power(example, sending a chunk of earth at you, or small sharp pieces of rock, get him mad though he can create an earthquake. *'Super Speed: '''Absorbed from Skull, he can reach speeds up to 100 mph. *'Intuitive Aptitude: '''Absorbed from none other than Sylar, he can understand the most complex and difficult things just by looking at them. This power greatly refined his other powers, making them better. '''All of his abilities were taken away by Arthur Ward. Former Power Chapters 3-4 Power Replication: 'When Mason injected himself with the Rexcorp serum, power replication was given to him. Unlike his former Empathetic Mimicry, it does not require emotional connections with people but he just needs to be within a radius. The power can absorb many powers but has a one hour time limit. As Mason continues to experiment with the power and learn how to control it, he will be able to absorb the powers he wants and what he doesn't. Powers absorbed: '''Super Sonic Flight: '''From Nathan '''Werewolf Physiology: '''From Lily. The specific powers he replicated were enhanced strength, speed, and senses. *Enhanced Strength, reflexes,and speed from Vineman. '''Fire Manipulation: '''Katherine '''Power Randomization: '''Shanon *'Magnetism Manipulation '''Intuitive Aptitude: '''The one an only Sylar '''Telekinises: '''Sylar '''Freezing: '''Sylar '''Alchemy: '''Sylar '''Regenerative Healing: '''Sylar '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Sylar '''Enhanced speed: '''Skull '''Blue Fire Manipulation: '''Sylar '''Light Manipulation: '''Erik '''Arachnid Manipulation: '''Abraham. '''Alchemy: '''xeno, allowing him to go under the radar. '''Poison Manipulation: '''He seemed to be able to create weapons and use poison as projectiles. '''Teleportation Through Matter : '''Shift '''Object Manipulation: '''Pumpkin Kid Power Grid * * Greatest Feats. Empathetic mimicry: Mason was able to absorb other evolved humans powers by standing near them in late chapter 1 Healing factor strength: When he blew up thousands of feet in to the air, Mason regenerated a few seconds later *He was able to regenerate a hand that was cleanly taken off by an m60 bullet. Telekinises: Being able to stop a earth attack, while holding Spencer in a choke attack, he struggled a bit but held it. *Almost singlehandedly taking down PowerHeart with no powers. Former Weakness Although Mason is one of the most powerful heroes in the roleplay, he has his own weaknesses. His main physical weakness is a microscopic spot in his brain, if you stab him there and leave the knife out, he will be left unconciouss. He also feels pain, so you could overwhelm him with pain. Current Weakness Although Mason is a skilled fighter, he is no where near the skill level of fighters like Skull, Harrison, etc. So if you can get past his abilities you could get the upperhand in H2H combat. Mason does not posses any superhuman durability, so he can be downed/knocked out by beings of superior strength or other forms of concussive attacks. Mason can also be immobilized completely if the microscopic spot in the back of his head is hit, rendering him dead until once pulled out.